


Trapped in Hiding

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Jokes, F/M, First Time, Halloween Costumes, Home Invasion, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a stressful day at school with his Halloween costume, a boy walked home to pay his bills, then found out that his costume didn't just attract only bullies to him. Then things get interesting when a home invasion makes him trapped in a panic room with a guest.





	Trapped in Hiding

I walked out of my school and down the street as I stared at my Halloween mask that goes with my costume I made, then I let out a growl because I made it to fit in, but instead, I became a target for bullies.

“Ready for round two.” A bully asked in front of me.

I looked at him and saw his face was covered with cuts from the last fight we had today.

“With a face like that of course I'm ready for it.” I said with a smile. “Bring it if you think you have the balls this time. It will only end the same.”

“And that's where you are wrong.” He said as he pulled out a knife, making me chuckle as I shook my head.

“You're such a joke Lars.” I said. “Without proper training you will never beat me. Are you ready for the Lightning Phantom's beating?”

I put on my mask and he rolled his eyes.

“That's such a stupid name for your costume.” He said. “You don't even look like a phantom.”

“That's because you haven't seen the phantoms ultimate move yet.” I said.

“You mean your dad's active camouflage module?” He said as he held it up. “Sorry, but that won't work twice. I hate cowards that prefer to run than fight.”

I stared at him in shock as I reached for my pocket and found it missing.

“Damn it, you don't know what you are doing Lars.” I whined.

“Yes I do, I'm going to kill you for all the times you actually did fight.” He said.

He activated the active camo, making me turn on my dad's thermal vision that I didn't show the class since they laughed at me when I showed them my costume. The moment it was on he was already on me and was about to plunge the knife into me, but I hit his arm away and punched him in the face.

“How in the hell?” He yelped.

“Phantom's can see the invisible.” I said with a giggle.

“Then it's time to up the ante.” He said as he pulled out a pistol.

“Oh shit.” I yelped, making him laugh.

“Great response.” He said.

With my body unable to respond from the sight of the gun, I watched him put it up and pull the trigger, but I heard a click, making me finally react and roundhouse kick him to the face, sending him to the ground as he dropped my active camo. I ran to it as he chambered around, then fired at me as I grabbed the device, making me invisible before pain filled my my arm as I falling to the ground. I held my breath to stop me from screaming. I stared at him, hoping he would think i was dead as he stared at the blood that spewed all over the ground.

“Oh my God no!” A teacher yelped, making Lars flee as she ran to my blood, then felt around on me.

“I'm fine.” I moaned. “Just a graze.”

“Show me honey.” She said.

I turned off my camo and looked at my arm, then I saw it was a gash.

“See not too bad.” I moaned and stood up, but she grabbed me before I could run.

“Wait, I can't let you go like this.” She said.

“Actually you can.” I said as I made myself invisible. "You can't report what you can't see, right?"

“Let me patch you up at least.” She begged. “I promise I won't call your mom.”

“She won't pick up anyways.” I said.

“How do you know that?” She asked.

“Because I just do and I don't want to go into details or you will make my life a living hell.” I said, then pulled my arm from her and started running as I tried to stop the bleeding.

Once I got home, I walked to the bathroom and took off my costumes shirt, then I stared at my wound that wasn't as small as I hoped.

“Well I know how you feel now dad.” I said. “I wish you were lucky as me though, then mom wouldn't have bled out on the bed from grieving for you.”

I wrapped up my wound and went to the bill pay screen and saw I had a power bill of thirty dollars along with a cable bill that I don't use.

“Well at least I am better at keeping the bills down than you guys were.” I said with a giggle.

I pressed my bank card that my dad gave to me to the screen and saw my balance of two million dollars pop up.

“Pay power bill under Lisa Maul.” I said.

“Thank you mister Ash Maul, command accepted.” The screen said. “Marking payment under as Lisa Maul. Action complete, anything else?”

“Give me the contract of the cable.” I said.

The contract popped up, then I started reading until I saw the date of expiration. I looked at today's date and saw it was a month since the day it expired.

“Pay cable bill and file a disconnection form for it.” I said.

“Are you sure Mister Maul?” My computer asked as I saw the total of the disconnecting fees come up to zero dollars.

“Yes.” I said.

“Bill paid." The computer said. "Processing requested information to cable company. Contract discontinue complete. Anything else?”

“No.” I said.

A knock on the door filled the air, making me look at it, then walked to it.

“Identify yourself.” I said as I pressed the button to the intercom.

“It's me, the girl you save from the bully today.” A girl said.

The screen lit up as Destiny Leave's face pop up, then I opened the door and saw her stare at my arm in worry.

“I'm fine.” I said.

“I see that.” She said as her eyes lower to my abs, then to my crotch.

I looked down and saw my costume pants were skin tight, revealing a bulge from my soft shaft. I looked at her as I felt my face becoming hot in embarrassment.

“Sorry for looking.” She said.

“What do you need?” I asked as I couldn't look at her in the face anymore.

“I was just wanting to spend the night with The Lightning Phantom.” She said, making me let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry don't know anyone with that name.” I said.

“Okay, how about Ash Maul.” She said as a small smile formed on her face from my response.

“Yeah, I may know him.” I said, making her smile widen and tried to walk pass me.

“Wait, why don't I go to your house instead.” I asked quickly as I held her back.

“No, I want a weekend without my parents.” She said as she looked at me in concern. “What's wrong, why are you trying to keep me out of your home. I heard you are wanting friends and I want to be your girlfriend.” 

Her eyes glanced at my shaft again, but she quickly put them back on my face, making me nervous as she bit her lip.

“As much as I like the sound of that last thought, I don't want to reveal my secret that I have been hiding for a month.” I said.

“That is more than a month old.” She said, then her face filled with nervousness. “I hope your mom didn't hear that.”

"She didn't, she's not here." I said quickly, making her stare at me as if she saw through my lie. 

“Mrs. Maul can I stay the night?” She asked as she walked passed me, confirming my guess.

“ I said she's not here.” I said quickly and got in front of her as she was heading toward my mom's room, making her stare at me in concern.

“I don't believe you, nor do I like that worry in your face.” She said as she walked around me.

“Please.” I begged as I blocked the door to my mom's room. “You don't want to go in there.”

She stared at me in confusion, then looked at the door.

“Why is the door sealed with duct tape?” She asked. “What are you hiding. Move please.”

I shook my head.

“Move or I'm leaving and I will never be your girlfriend again for being suspicious.” She said.

I stared at her, then sighed as I closed my eyes in disappointment.

“So be it.” I said as I opened my eyes. “This secret must be kept at all cost or I'm not going to see you ever again anyways.”

Worry filled her face as if she had an idea of what was going on. She grabbed me, then shove me to the floor as she started to peel the tape off the door.

“Please.” I cried In panic. “I can't see that again.”

She looked at me as tears fell from my eyes, then her worry worsened, making her tare it all off. I stood up and ran to my room as I didn't want to see my mom again. Once I got to my room, I started to pack the important stuff as I didn't want to go to a foster home, then put my card in my wallet. Once I got a luggage compartment full, I turned to the door and saw Destiny staring at me in worry.

“Please don't leave.” She said.

“I have to, I don't want a foster home.” I said.

A crash of wood filled the air.

“Alert, Intruder detected!” My computer said as long whoops of sirens filled the air. “The police have been called!”

I grabbed Destiny and push her in the panic room.

“No don't.” She yelped as she grabbed my hand so I wouldn't press the button that would lock her in. “There is enough room for both of us.”

“I don't want to be here when the cops get here.” I said.

“Make sure he's burnt to an Ash.” Lars said as he came into view, then he chuckled. “That is such a great pun since your name is Ash. Turn him into himself”

The man rolled his eyes as he smiled as I felt Destiny pull me into the room, then I heard the shock gun fire as I saw a pulse hit the panic screen.

“E-error, lock down i-initiated.” The computer said with a glitched voice as the door slid shut.

“Fucking rich people.” Lars growled. “They always get so freaking lucky.”

“Not this time sir.” The man said. “I shot the panel and now their room is a tomb. It will take the police a week to get that open and they don't have enough water for both of them.”

“Perfect, let's get out of here.” Lars said.

“That's what you think.” I said with a chuckle. “I have enough food and water to last two months.”

I looked at Destiny.

“No you don't.” She said. “Don't kill yourself for me.”

I sighed and pressed a button on a cabinet, then showed her the extra water and food.

“Oh okay, so you do have enough.” She said. “That's twice you saved me in one day.”

“Don't mention it.” I said with a chuckle. “I would do anything for my first girlfriend.”

She looked at my shaft.

“Even give up your virginity on the first day?” She asked. “I won't be able to last long with the sight of that soft bulge of yours.”

“I'm not really ready for that.” I said nervously.

Frustration filled her face, then it faded as I saw the light bulb turn on above her head as a smile formed, making me stare at her nervously.

“Then I will make you ready.” She said as she started to pull off her jacket and pants revealing her skin tight Wonder woman costume.

She reach for her top, making me take a deep breath as I watched her take them off, revealing her A cup breasts.

“Wow, your good if that didn't make you hard.” She said as she stared at my bulge.

“Why are you doing this?” I whined.

“Because I like superheroes.” She said. “I also love the sight of your cock in those tights”

“But I'm not a superhero.” I said with a nervous smile.

“This is officer Whisker.” A man said as I saw his badge appear on a screen, then his face with 'confirmed' popping up next to it. "Mister Maul and Miss Leave, the building is secure can you open up please."

“I can't, they shot us in.” I said as I pressed the talk button. “We have enough food and drink so don't worry.”

“Can you tell me why you didn't report your mother's suicide sir?” He asked.

“I don't want to go to a foster home.” I said.

“You don't need to sir.” He said. “You have enough money to cover yourself and you have kept your bill's paid so you know how to take care of yourself.”

I sighed in relief.

“We'll get you out of there sir." He said. "Can you tell me who the attackers are? Your security cameras was shot before we could see them.” 

“Lars Livicks and some guy I don't know.” I said. “Some hired thug I think.”

“It's most likely a member of his dad's gang from what his records show.” He said. “Hang tight we'll get you out of there.”

“Thank you officer.” I said.

I turned off the receiver and turned to Destiny, then gasped as I saw her masturbating on the bed. I stared at her nervously as I felt my shaft growing.

“Got you now.” She said with a giggle. “Damn your a beautiful boy.”

I let out a nervous whine as I looked around for something to cover it.

“No use hiding yourself now.” She said. “Strip.”

I shook my head, making her sigh, then stared at my shaft as she continued to masturbate.”

“I will be doing this all day and everyday until they get us out.” She said. “Just give in to your desires since I'm giving you permission.”

“I'm not ready for that.” I whined.

"Then have a seat and watch the show I will be giving you." She said.

She grin as she saw my embarrassment, then I walked to my bed and laid down on my stomach.

“Really.” She whined.

A few minutes later, I heard her start moaning, making me blush as I couldn't help but smile.

“Please clean up your mess.” I said as I heard her let out a long moan.

“Wow your ass gave me the best orgasm ever.” She said.

I felt her touch my ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Nice and tight.” She said.

I smiled and smacked her hand away, making her giggle. She moved in front of my face and moved her pussy closer, making my heart race as I never seen a girl up so close before, then I stared at it as she smiled.

“Wow, I never seen a boy stare at me like that before.” She said. “You can explore it if you want. I don't care if you don't give me the same for you.”

I stared at her, then my impulses took over as I reached up to her and spread the lips, then stare at the small hole on her hymen. She grabbed my hand and got ready to push it in her, but I pulled back as I didn't want to break her open.

“Come on.” She whined, then crawled closer to me until her pussy was under my face.

I stared at her small frame, then lifted up her pelvis and put her pussy to my lips, then stared in disbelief as she smelled sweet and her pussy felt warm on my lips.

“Lick me please.” She said.

I stared at her, then sighed as I push her down and stared at her slit some more.

“Please.” She begged. “I want you as my boyfriend and future husband.”

I stared at her in shock as I didn't realize she like me that much.

“Oops, ignore that last slip please.” She said nervously.

“How long have you liked me?” I asked.

“It was love at first sight for me.” She said nervously. “The moment I saw you come to our school, I had an uncontrollable crush on you that made me follow you around.”

“So that's why I keep seeing you everywhere.” I said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded as I stared at her slit, then sighed as I started to lick it.

“Yes, finally.” She moaned. “Take it at your own pace, I'm in no hurry.”

After a few minutes of licking her, I saw her cuteness in her face as she stared at me in love, then I felt my first hint of love in my chest, making me smile as I liked that feeling.

“I give you permission to take off my clothes.” I said.

She smiled as she got up and walked to my side, then started to stroke and massage my ass.

“Why did I have to pick Silk as my costume's cloth.” I asked.

“Because it's my name making you do it so It can get you laid and a start a new life.” She said, making me giggle.

“My God with the puns on the names.” I said. “I never thought I find someone would find a pun for my name.”

She pulled down my pants until my ass was shown.

“So sexy.” She said, making me giggle.

She spread opened my cheeks, then I yelped out as she put a finger in my backdoor.

“Sorry.” Destiny yelped as he pulled back.

“It's okay.” I said. “It didn't hurt, just startled me.”

She started to fingerfuck me some more, making me grunt out soft moans she she started to hit good spots, then felt her pull off my pants with her other hand and got on the bed. Once she was settle, she touched my shaft's tip that was poking out from under me before rubbing by balls as she spread my legs open just before she started to suck them. I moaned into my bed as i started to squirm.

“Can I suck your cock?” She asked a minute later.

I stared at her, then sighed as I flipped over, making her smile as she saw my full four inch shaft.

“My god it's huge.” She said.

“It's normal size.” I said with a smile. “It will get bigger.”

She grinned greedily.

“And it's all mine.” She said with a greedy giggle. “I will not let another girl have you or that girl will regret that she was born.”

I giggled, then she grabbed it, making me grunt as pre beaded at the tip, then she stare at it in confusion.

“Didn't your parents tell you anything about how boys work?” I asked.

“No, they refused to talk about that stuff.” She said. “What is that?”

“My cum.” I said.

She smiled as I saw she knew that word.

“Please don't tell me you want me to cum in you.” I whined.

Her smile faded.

“Not if you don't want to.” She said with a sigh, then she licked the pre and her face filled with shock. “Why does that taste like candy?” 

I laughed.

“That's because I'm a lollipop.” I said with a giggle. “Just don't bite me for the cream filling.”

“I rather suck it until I get the filling.” She said, then she started to suck me.

I gasped as her mouth was so soft and warm, making me fall back. After a few seconds of her heavenly mouth all over my cock. I felt her pull off.

“Can we please fuck.” She asked.

“Not your vagina.” I said. “I'm not ready to take that virginity.”

I saw her face fill with nervousness, then she looked at my cock.

“Okay, I'll try that out.” She said. “Do you have any lube?”

“No.” I said. “I never expected to have sex this early.”

She took a deep breath, then got up to my shaft, but I pushed her down on the bed, making her stare at me in fear.

“Please take it easy.” She said.

“I'm going to lube you the best I can.” I said.

“With what?” She asked, then laid down. “If you have an idea, then I trust you.”

I got on top of her and spread open her ass, making her start to pant in panic as she looked at me, then she stared at me in confusion.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“My only option.” I said and started to lick her backdoor.

“Oh my God.” She yelped. “That... That feels quite nice actually.”

I giggled as she didn't taste like shit either. A few seconds later, I pushed my tongue in, making her moan as she put her ass up. I smiled as I saw I didn't have to hold her cheeks open anymore. After a few minutes of thrusting my tongue in and out of her, I heard her start to moan, making me look at her slit and saw her rubbing her clit. I put my hand under her slit and she started to cum into it.

“And there is our lube." I said with a giggle.

I rubbed it all over my cock and licked the rest off, making her stare with a smile as I liked it too.

“it's good, isn't it?” She asked.

“Okay get ready.” I said. “Tell me if it hurts too much please.”

She nodded and put her head down as she raised her soft bubble butt higher. I grabbed her wasp like hips and massaged it as I lined myself up to her backdoor, then I sighed as I felt my nervousness rise, making her look at me.

“What's wrong?” She asked.

“You win, i don't want to make you feel pain.” I said with another sigh, then line myself up to her slit, making her smile with excitement and put her head down.

“I really hope I don't piss off your parents.” I said.

“They won't know.” She said. “If you did make me pregnant then I will move in with you. Now push in please.”

I sighed and slowly pushed, then I felt her hymen tare as I heard she moan in pain, making me freeze and stare at her.

“Finally my virginity has been taken by my crush.” She moaned in my pillow.

A second later, she push back, making me gasp and push my whole length in her and touched her back wall before she yelp out as she fell flat, pulling me out of her in the process. I grabbed her and picked her up, then turned her around as I sat on my legs before I held her over my shaft. She grab my shaft and line it up as I lowered her down on me, making me moan and fall back.

“God why does that feel so damn good.” I moaned. “You take over, Just get off me when I say. I'm not ready to cum in you.”

Destiny nodded and started to bob up and down on me, making me lay flat as my legs started to hurt from how I was laying on them. A few minutes later, I felt my climax getting close.

“Get ready to pull off.” I moaned.

Destiny's face filled with disappointment, then she nodded.

“Okay we are going to start cutting now.” The cop said on the intercom. “Please savor your food and water if you start to run low.”

I screamed from his voice and came straight in her, making Destiny gasp, then smile with happiness.

“Damn it.” I whined.

“It's okay my love.” She said as she turned around and pushed me as far as she could into her and stared to kiss me on the lips. “I hope I get a boy and can you cum in me every time we have sex in here to make sure I get pregnant.”

I stared at her in disbelief, then she gave me an adorable begging face, making me close my eyes in frustration as there was no way I could resist that.

“Fine.” I said with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
